Bearbarian
|species = Teddy bear |gender = Genderless |pronoun = He/Him |residence = Monkey Toys |occupation = Superhero |likes = World Breaker Smashing |dislikes = Being called "soft" Anyone tickling him |affiliations = Power Players |friends = Axel Mulligan/Action Axel Bobbie Blobby Masko Sarge Charge Galileo Slobot Zoe Uncle Andrew Joyride |enemies = Madcap Orangutank Porcupunk Princess Sugar Salt Pyrant Dynamo Thermometron 9000 Ice Crusher Dr. Nautilus |weapons = World Breaker Monster Jeep |alignment = Good }} is the one of the main characters of Power Players. He is a barbarian-themed teddy bear whose despite his toughness, Bearbarian serves as the heart of the Power Players team. Appearance Bearbarian is a blue teddy bear with a black nose, blue eyes, and light-brown inner ears, snout, and paws. He wears a gray mask that's shaped like a bear's face on top of his head that he would pull down whenever he is at battles, a black hand-band that has gray diamond-shaped decorations on his right arm, a black baldric with a skull face, a black belt that has gray diamond-shaped decorations with the Power Players team logo, and a brown ripped fabric as his pants. Personality Much larger than his companions, Bearbarian is loud, tough-talking, and stern. He was made to be soft, squishy, and sweet, but he's got a core of fire and fury and wants to be a tough warrior. However, he's a deeply kind and caring toy who serves as the heart of the Power Players team. He tends to be a bit insecure too, such as his fear of the dark and he doesn't want his fellow teammates to know about it because he doesn't want them to see him as a weakling. But because of his strong loyalty, he's willing to face his fear to protect them from numerous villains whenever they come to terrorize the city. Abilities Bearbarian has enhanced physical characteristics such as strength, speed, and agility, running long distances without stopping which allow him to react to and evade light-based attacks, as well as jump and leap several times his height and length. Since Bearbarian is based on a barbarian warrior, he has incredible strength and he would unintentionally break something without meaning to, such as in "The Scratch Pack" when he accidentally kicks a ball of yarn too hard that it flies into and breaks a vent door. He can even handle temperatures as severe as absolute 0. His weapon of choice is his World Breaker, a squeaky toy hammer from his toyline. According to Bearbarian in "Swing Set Jet Set", he's the only one who could properly wield the World Breaker since it can be dangerous if it's been in the wrong hands and he wields it both offensively and defensively. Whenever the World Breaker is out of his reach, he can recall it back and makes it levitate back to him. Bearbarian is also a good driver since he owns a Monster Jeep to drive his teammates to anywhere outside the Monkey Toys. Relationships Axel Mulligan When Bearbarian first met Axel in "Unboxing Part 2", he and the rest of his teammates all mistook him for Madcap's ally and attacked him when they believed he and Madcap have strike a deal after he accidentally let him escape from the Toy Box in "Unboxing Part 1". But when Axel reveals to the Power Players that he's Andrew's nephew, they stop attacking him and make him a member of the team to defeat Madcap. Bearbarian comes to respect Axel the most when he becomes the new leader of the team and they now have to work together to defeat Madcap and his associates after the villains escape from the house. Galileo While Galileo and Bearbarian are both teammates, Bearbarian is oblivious of the fact that Galileo hates the sound of his World Breaker hammer. In "Swing Set Jet Set", their friendship got put to a test when Galileo selfishly traded the World Breaker to Princess Sugar Salt to get a jetpack from her which greatly infuriates Bearbarian upon founding out about the trade and Princess Sugar Salt causing havoc at a park with the World Breaker. Eventually, Galileo realizes how selfish he was when Princess Sugar Salt put all his friends in danger and he traded back the World Breaker for the jetpack to her to make up for Bearbarian. Uncle Andrew While it's unknown what Bearbarian's relationship with Andrew is, he seems to like his creator since he's the one who uses Minergy to make him come to life. Zoe While Bearbarian doesn't interact with Zoe a lot, he supports her as the team's ally, as seen in "Side Kicked". Luka Like the rest of his teammates, Bearbarian is very fearful of Luka because of how roughly he plays with them. This is especially because since Bearbarian is a teddy bear, Luka would always try to play with him the most. In "Bear-Knuckle Brawl", Luka invited Axel over to his house for a slumber party and Axel had to bring Bearbarian with him, who has to pass for a plain old teddy bear. But because of Bearbarian's tough attitude, he comes to dislike how Luka would play very cute games with him and the other teddy bears from his collection which caused Bearbarian to get into a mental breakdown after he's been exposed to affection for too long. Madcap Bearbarian and the rest of his teammates must have known Madcap for a very long time before the events of the series. After he was awake from his dormant state in "Unboxing Part 1", he and the rest of his teammates attacked Axel when they thought he was an ally to Madcap after he let him escape from the Toy Box. Now that Madcap escapes from the house, Bearbarian and the rest of the team are working together to defeat him and his army of evil toys once and for all before they take over the world. Madcap's associates Madcap would often send his henchmen to invade the Monkey Toys and try to take down the Power Players. Because of it, Bearbarian and the rest of the team all have to defeat them and prevent them from taking the Power Bandz from Axel. Throughout the series, Bearbarian is seen battling with Orangutank, Porcupunk, Dynamo, Princess Sugar Salt, and Pyrant every time they cause mayhem in the city. Sightings Episodes Trivia * As seen in "Unboxing Part 1", Bearbarian is the first Power Players member to be reawakened by Axel. * Bearbarian is the only member of the Power Players to be a stuffed animal. * Bearbarian's name is a portmanteau of the words "barbarian" and "bear. * It was hinted in "All Trick No Treat" that Bearbarian is afraid of the dark. This later serves as a plot point for "Gathering Dark". * During production, Bearbarian seems to be one of the first characters to be created to be part of the Power Players team. But even though a blue teddy bear was first seen in the 2016 ZAG Heroez promotional video, there isn't any confirmation yet if the blue teddy bear is Bearbarian's original design. ** In a 2016 promotional artwork, Bearbarian was originally going to be a brown teddy bear and instead of being a barbarian-themed teddy bear, he was originally going to have a football theme. His original brown design was also seen in the official ZAG Heroez sticker app, which was released before the main characters' design were finalized.https://zagtoondaily.tumblr.com/post/156389225733/zag-heroez-stickers ** As seen in an early promotional artwork, Bearbarian was originally going to wield a sword instead of World Breaker. * Bearbarian's ability to recall World Breaker back to him is similar to Thor from the Marvel Comics. Category:Toys Category:Main Characters Category:Genderless Category:Superheroes Category:Power Players team